big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Commenter Island
Ok its Swayamplays here and today we will be hosting a new competition. basically a bunch of commenters will be on an island. However they wil be voted off very soon and the person who is the last one becomes the champion. Write your name below if you would like to participate! (this is like total drama) LIST * swayamplays *Spyroclub1 *ToPhu (Left, but Rejoined) *spacepuppy *Henry Hudson *MintCrepe *Neptune_Ninja_Comics *Yoda (ELIMINATED) *Mr. Epic *GiantNate91 Welcome Yo! It's your host Chris Mclone here, and welcome to Comenter island! You probably already know how the show works. Since the producers wanted me to keep things.....interesting, I have got a whole new cast this year! Oh yeah, we told the new cast that they will be staying at a 5 star commenter hotel, so don't be suprised if they seem a little ticked off. Chapter 1: Meet the cast Chris: Hey look, the first comenter is here! A boat comes up from the distance A commenter that loos like Nate, but with drumsticks comes off the boat. Chris: Yo, GiantNate91! GN91: Hey! Chris: Nice, thats cool man. Second boat arrives Chris: looks like our coolest commenter has arrived! (laughs to himself) GN91 rolls his eyes MintCrepe: Ha ha, very funny. Chris: Actually, this is it! Mint: Alright then... Chris: Yep, this is where your staying, and I have paprerwork to prove it! Mint: I guess I’m stuck here then. a third boat arrives Spacepuppy: wasuup pepole Chirs: Yo, spacepuppy, my man Chris high fives spacepuppy Spacepuppy:so when do we get started Chris: When everyone arrives, now go sit. A fourth boat arrives Yoda: Hello Chris: Welcome! A fifth boat arrives Mr. Epic: *sets off explosives* Just gotta make an epic entrance! Chris: Cool my man. kicks explodes is the water and sets off fireworks spacepuppy:u trying to kill us? I set off fireworks there safer. Your welcome Another boat arrives Henry Hudson: HDFALJFDLKAFJLKSDAJFKLDA YOU'RE WELCOME NOT "YOUR WELCOME" Chris: ok calm down everyone! Yoda: ok A Pirate Ship Arrives ToPhu jumps on to the island as his ship sinks (Pirates of the Carribean reference) ToPhu: Hi Chris: cool pirate ship dude. A seventh boat arrives. Neptune: Hey homies! Chris: whats up my man? Neptune: nothing much, but is this the island? Chris: yes. Neptune: oh... An 8th and 9th boat arrives. Spyroclub1 and Swayamplays step out. Spyroclub1: Creeper Swayamplays: Ok The compeitition has finnaly begun. Chapter 2: The Camp Chris: Ok now I am going to lead you to the camp. spacepuppy: cool! GiantNate91: Alright! ToPhu: Ok Spyroclub1: Aww man Chris: This is where you'll be staying. GiantNate91: Um,.. you promised us a 5-star commenter hotel. Chris: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. GiantNate91: You did.., but I guess were staying here. *Grumbles*. Spyroclub1 takes out phone Spyroclub1: Hey mom... can you pick me up? Oh, you want to know where I am? Uhhh.... You see thats the things... GiantNate91 elbows Spyro GiantNate91: You can’t leave! You- Oops! Spyro drops his phone Spyro catches his phone Spyroclub1: Hey! You almost broke my phone, and you dont want to leave either? Your complaining that you *have* to stay here. GiantNate91: Yeah, but... we came here for a reason, remember? Chris: Focus, everyone! MintCrepe: WAIT ! You guys got to bring things with you? Spyroclub1: You mean you didn't bring your phone to the so-called "5 star hotel"? Ughh... there's like no service were we're heading. spacepuppy: uhh they took everything from me. Spyroclub1: There's this revolutionary idea called *pockets*. spacepuppy: don’t be a jerk. They took the stuff from my pockets Spyroclub1: Not your front pockets, hide it in a coat or something. GiantNate91: Same here, spacepuppy. Chris: ALRIGHT! FOCUS! ToPhu: Are we allowed weapons here? Cuz I brought like a LOT of supplies in my ship spacepuppy: didn’t your ship sink? Neptune: guys, listen to the host. Spyroclub1: You mean our kidnapper? Why would I listen to a guy who captured me and forced me to stay at some place? Chris: Ok guys, the first vote will be taking place today. Also, did I forget to mention the prizes? 100K or Moderator. Swayamplays: Oooooh. Wait, I’m proabaly going to have to go into debt if I lose. Wait what if I win? Do I get 100K? Im confused. Chris: Um, ok... . Remember You have to vote someone off. Meaning whoever gets the most votes will be kicked off. Oh and the challenges will start tomorrow. Now Say your votes below. 1st Vote Swayamplays: Uh, Sorry Mr Epic, but I dont know you that well so I vote Mr Epic. Sorry Again. Spyroclub1: I mean Yoda is banned so he can't participate anyways so I suppose Yoda. Mr. Epic: Spyroclub is right Yoda is banned so I vote Yoda. ToPhu: Yoda was the first to recognise me when I came back so, uh Swayam, I'm voting you for giving CrossDoggo and Spacepuppy 500000 BN Bucks MintCrepe: Yoda, it’s not like my vote is gonna change anything anyways. spacepuppy: yoda cause unfortunately he was banned. Not like this will change anything. sorry yoda Neptune: I have to vote for someone.......hmmm.......it looks like.....ummm.....Yoda? Chapter 3: The Campfire Chris: If I hand you a marshmellow, your safe. Chris: Tophu Tophu: yas! Chris: Neptune! Chris: GiantNate91! GiantNate91: Great! Chris: Spyroclub1 Chris: Spacepupy Chris: Mint Mint: Wahoo! Chris: Everyone except Swasimcool and Yoda and mr epic Chris: The loser is........Yoda Chris: Looks like Yoda will be out first. What a suprise. Anyways, in memeorial of Yoda's being kicked out we have to do one last trivia question. Whoever says the answer first in the comments wins! Swayamplays: Ok Chris: Who were the 3 people who made the song that got Yoda banned? ToPhu: How did you know this when I don't even know? GiantNate91: I DON’T KNOW!! Neptune: ummm spacepuppy: i dont know you guys but im not eating this marshmallo spacepuppy; ive seen WAY to many camping games Spyroclub1: Boyinaband, Roomie, Pewdiepie spacepuppy: ok *rubs hands together* what’s next GiantNate91: I don‘t know whether to be excited or scared. spacepuppy:me neither Chris: Come this way, everyone! spacepuppy: Let’s do this! spacepuppy: also it looks like we’re abandoning the idea of challenges MintCrepe: Lets see what happens next... (Also, I got the question first.) spacepuppy: yeah. Also how was that marshmello? ToPhu: You could've told us the name of the song GiantNate91: Hey Neptune, do you want my marshmallow? Spyroclub1 realizes his marshmallow has been over the campfire for too long and it bursts into flames. Spyroclub1: GAHH!! spacepuppy: um guys I have a weird felling about these marshmallow, mabye I’m just paranoid by all the camping games I’ve seen in roblox but it’s still there. And not just cause spyros is on fire ToPhu: I sure hope no one is plotting to ruins the games! ToPhu talks to the gang when Chris wasn't hearing ToPhu: do u wanna plot against chris? just for a joke MintCrepe: Don’t think that’s such a good idea... Also, spacepuppy, stop being so paranoid, mine was fine. ToPhu: I WAS just joking ya know XD spacepuppy: sorr. I’ve just each I many games where we get food and someone is allergic or one is poisoned. GiantNate91: Guys, we’re getting nowhere. Let’s go. Spyroclub1: Chris? Can I have another Marshmallow? Mine's a little burnt. The black crisp of a marshmallow falls off Spyroclub1's stick ToPhu: Chris is nowhere to be seen, luckily he dropped his marshmallow ToPhu makes a grill for the marchmallows ToPhu: there Chris: answers: no and the marshmellos are not poisened. Neptune: ok Chris: Anyway, tommorow is our first challange, so get a good marshmello! Everyone go to sleep. Everyone: Ok Chris I have assigned everyone tents, Tent 1: Mint, Neptune, Swayam. Tent 2: Spyroclub1,ToPhu,spacepuppy and Tent 3: GiantNate91, Mr Epic and Henry. Everyone gets into their tents. Swayamplays whispers to MintCrepe and Neptune Swayamplays: Guys lets check out the forest and maybe we can get our stuff that was confiscated. shouts ''' spacepuppy: Hey guys come here I found a note! MinCrepe: (To Swayam) Sounds like a plan. '''GiantNate91 stumbles out of his tent GiantNate91: What are you guys doing? ToPhu: They're plotting to get their stuff Mr. Epic: Hey guys, did I miss anything? I had to go to the bathroom. spacepuppy: you've been in the bathroom for a while but you did not miss much. Swayamplays: It seems like Neptune doesnt want to go, ok. Lets go, MintCrepe. Swayamplays and MintCrepe go into the woods. Spyroclub1: Oh! Uh... Hello, w-what are you guys doing in the woods which I am mysteriously here to? Hehehe... spacepuppy: this is getting kind weird. I’m goin back to bed. Gnight yall spacepuppy: yeah, and the chances of me sleeping is low so who wants some s’mores? GiantNate91: me! Did you bring chocolate? spacepuppy: always�� 10 minutes Later spacepuppy: Guys come here the s’mores are done (Chris knocks over the smores) Chris: Go to bed, now! Chris: Also get out of the woods people! you know how hard it is to host a show when people go in the woods! (spacepuppy catches the s’mores before that’s fall) spacepuppy: look I get that ur the host but your not the boss! We can stay up as late as we want! Spyroclub1: Idk guys I think we should go to bed its past my bed time. Chris: Alright fine, but dont wake me up. OK? Swasimcool: Hmm, I dont see anything or any of our stuff. Wait. Is that a cat? Swasimcool walks slowly to the cat ToPhu: I'm done with this ToPhu whistled his boat and sailed away MintCrepe: I guess I’ll go to the tents, but it’s only 10. GiantNate91: Same, I’m tired. spacepuppy;: naw I’ll stay out here and eat meh s’mores. Anyone who want to join can. The cat scratches swayamplays so swayamplays runs back to his tent and sleeps. Chris: Hey Tophu, Why did you leave. Where was that boat. Oh well. Tophu ruined it for everyone. EVRYONE GO TO SLEEP NOW. spacepuppy: um why are you yelling? I’m the only one up and I’m marketing almost no noise, Spyroclub1: Aw, Over here Savanah! I think my cat likes you, Swayam! MintCrepe: Hey, uhh, Spyro and Swayam, could you guys go in your tents? I sorta want this day over already. Also, Swayam, you bring the cat. everyone goes to sleep and so does the cat Chapter 4: The Next Day Swayamplays: hm, This breakfast is ok. spacepuppy: mimes delisious! To be fair I cooked it myself Spyroclub1: Did anyone notice my pet rock? His name's rocky. Of course he's not a real pet and is not alive and cant talk, but he's fun to have around. Rocky: Yo what up home dawg. Spyroclub1: GAHHH! spacepuppy: this is getting WAY too weird. I’m going back to bed. Wake me if anything happens MintCrepe: Why is there a talking rock... Chris, can we get to the next vote/game already? Spyroclub1: Spacepuppy! Something super exciting is about to happen! The screening of paint drying! Spacepuppy hits the mute button on Spyro ''' spacepuppy: ok now u shall stop annoying me GiantNate91: I think y’all are dreaming, wake up. spacepuppy: im perfetly awake Spyroclub1: Question, what if the reality we live in is all just a coma that we're in? Vote 2 Chris: Ok its time for the next vote. Swayamaplys: Hmm, Well I chose Henry Hudson, cause he doesnt talk at all. spacepuppy: i choose spyroclub1 for being annoying '''The Wind Blows ToPhu back ToPhu: Oh come on! Spyroclub1: Uhh aren't there challenges? We literally had breakfast and now voting. Also I vote Henry Hudson because he's pretty much inactive on this. MintCrepe: Henry. He doesn’t do this at all. GiantNate91: I vote MrEpic ToPhu: I'll vote Henry, because he hasn't talked at all ToPhu: Wait, can we vote Chris up? JK Chris: Ok I know its kind of weird but its time to hand out marshmellos even tho its breakfast Everyone gets a marshmello except for Henry Hudson. Chapter 5: Fishing Challenge Swayamplays: Ok whats the challenge. Chris: Hmm, Ok its time to gooooooo fishing. As you know this island is very unqiue and there are tons of different fishes so whoever gets the Best ad most unqiue fish wins! Everyone gets fishing rods and walk to the side of the island to start fishing. GiantNate91: Alright, a rainbow bass! Not bad! GiantNate91 drops it back in the lake GiantNate91: Oh, come on! Spyroclub1: WOah! I feel something big! An extremely tiny minow comes out of the water. Spyroclub1: ...I shall name you Freddy. MintCrepe: Alright, I guess we’re doing this now...Do you take Mending Books? GiantNate91 pushes MintCrepe into the water GiantNate91: Go find some big fish! Spyroclub1: Lucky! I want to be a fish! Spyroclub1, holding his (dead) fish Freddy jump into the water Spyroclub1: AHHHHH! ITS F-F-F-FREEZING!!!! MintCrepe: W-W-Well, I-I-I guess this is my life now spacepuppy: ohh look a bass 'spacepuppy catches an anaconda and it throws up Henry Hudson and jumps back in ' spacepuppy: AHHH Category:Community Activities Category:Community Survey Category:Competitions Category:Community events Category:Events Category:Games Category:Fun Category:Wiki Page Category:Articles with over 100 comments Category:Articles with over 15 comments Category:Articles with over 50 comments Category:Add-On Category:Drama pages Category:Drama stuff